dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Abilities
Corvo Attano, Daud, Emily Kaldwin and Billie Lurk,can utilize an extensive range of natural abilities which aid them throughout the course of the ''Dishonored'' franchise in both combat and stealth. Movement Corvo, Daud, Emily and Billie have a wide range of mobility; they can lean, slide, sneak, sprint, jump, climb and swim. Certain supernatural abilities further widen the scope of their movements - Agility, for instance, allows them to double-jump to reach greater heights. Movement is slowed by sneaking and holding bodies, although certain bone charms (such as Swift Shadow and Undertaker) can counteract this effect. Bone charms can similarly augment their natural abilities, allowing them to swing their weapons faster and increasing their strength. They can also all climb well, so ledges and chains present themselves as solutions, not obstacles. In Dishonored 2, Corvo and Emily can slide down chains rather than just climbing down. Also in Dishonored 2, Corvo and Emily can vault over objects, jumping just before hitting into them, allowing them to carry on without losing momentum. They can also slide into enemies and take them out, either lethally or non-lethally. Sprinting before a jump also gathers momentum, allowing them to cross wider gaps than possible from a standing start. Corvo, Daud, Emily and Billie are all competent swimmers, allowing them to quickly traverse areas underwater, or explore the riverbed for helpful items. Bone charms like Aquatic Nature and Good Lungs allow them to swim faster and further. In Dishonored 2, Corvo and Emily can choose to swim even faster than normal if they so desire. However, neither Corvo, Emily nor Daud are good enough to outswim the predatory fish in the water. Combat Corvo, Daud, Emily and Billie all use their right hands to hold swords and their left hands for ranged weapons or supernatural abilities. Melee combat is intricate and consists of slides, slashes, stabs, blocks and parries. Accurate timing of sword blocks can also aid in combat. An off-balance enemy can easily be killed or (in Dishonored 2) punched, allowing Corvo or Emily to use them as a shield or to choke them unconscious. Furthermore, in Dishonored 2, sliding into an enemy presents an opportunity to eliminate them, lethally or non-lethally, without having to parry or gain a vantage over them. Ranged combat is available through the crossbow for Corvo and Emily, the wristbow for Daud, and the pistol for all three, each of which have various types of special ammunition, save for Billie who uses a voltaic gun with versatile functions. The crossbow and wristbow are the only weapons that can be used non-lethally, via the utilization of sleep darts; however, unlike regular crossbow bolts, Corvo and Emily's sleep dart capacity cannot be upgraded, limiting them to carrying ten at a time in Dishonored and five in Dishonored 2. Daud's sleep dart capacity can be upgraded in the DLC from ten to fifteen. Emily, Corvo, Daud and Billie also have a variety of gadgets at their disposal that can be used during combat, such as spring razors and grenades. Gadgets can also affect the environment in ways that augment combat and lethality; shooting the support for a loudspeaker, for instance, will cause it to fall and explode, increasing overall destruction. Stealth When they desire to remain undetected, Corvo, Daud, Emily and Billie can enter Stealth Mode, crouching and moving slowly to reduce sound and visibility. This mode allows them to move through the world without drawing attention, making sneak attacks easier to execute and often allowing them to avoid confrontation altogether. Silent attacks can be either lethal or non-lethal. Examples of lethal sneak attacks include drop assassinations (wherein Corvo, Emily, Daud or Billie attack an enemy from above, stabbing as they land on the target), slitting a target's throat, or stabbing them from behind. In Dishonored 2, Corvo and Emily can perform a non-lethal version of this. Other non-lethal options are available in the form of sleep darts and the Tyvian chokehold. With the exception of animals, tallboys, Clockwork Soldiers and the Crown Killer, all enemies can be taken down with a sleeper hold; the effectiveness of sleep darts depends on the target, as some high-profile enemies (such as Daud and the Royal Interrogator in Dishonored) are immune. Once a target has been incapacitated, Emily, Corvo, Daud and Billie can then move and hide the body in order to keep it from being discovered. Care must be taken to avoid accidentally killing unconscious victims, as they are more vulnerable to damage. Enemies cannot be woken by their comrades, but if their bodies are found, the discovering party will be on high alert. Hiding in shadows renders Corvo, Emily, Daud and Billie all but invisible at a distance, but close-range enemies will still notice them when they are directly in the enemy's line of sight. Other actions that complement stealth play include eavesdropping, peering through keyholes and blowing out candles to reduce the light level. Objects can also be thrown to distract enemies and divert their attention. Corvo, Emily and Daud can also lean around corners, spying on enemies safely (note that Corvo and Emily can be seen while doing this in Dishonored 2). Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Acrobat - Slightly faster climbing. *Falling Star - Drop assassinating recharges mana by 20%. *Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. *Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. *Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. *Throwing Hand - Thrown objects travel slightly farther. *Tough Skin - 15% increase to maximum health. *Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. *Raven - Drop assassinating grants health. *River Affinity - Increased swimming speed. *Good Lungs - Increased underwater breath duration. *Voyeur - Magnification of sight when peeping through keyholes. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Bird of Prey - Drop assassination gives Daud a bit of health. *Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. *Light as a Shadow - Take less damage from falls. *Overpowering - Very easily win contested interactions. *Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. *Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. *Swift Stalker - If Daud's weapons are sheathed, his speed is boosted. *Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. *Zephyr - Daud moves faster but takes more damage. ''Dishonored 2'' *Acrobat - Climbing speed is slightly faster. *Agile Recovery - Recover from falls slightly quicker. *Ground Glider - Slide speed is slightly faster. *Swift Shadow - Movement is slightly faster in Stealth Mode. *Swift Stalker - Movement is slightly faster with weapons sheathed. *Undertaker - Move slightly faster while carrying a body. *Aquatic Nature - Swim speed is slightly faster. *Strong Lungs - Greater lung capacity underwater. *Bird of Prey - Drop Assassination restores some Health. *Falling Star - Drop Assassination restores some Mana. *Fencer - Win locked-sword Contests more easily. *Strong Arms - You choke enemies unconscious slightly faster. *Armored Bones - Corvo and Emily take less damage but move slower. *Zephyr - Corvo and Emily move faster but takes more damage. *Fleet Fighter - Your movement is not slowed when your weapons are unsheathed. *Hardiness - Maximum Health is increased. ''Dishonored: Death of The Outsider'' *Agility - Increase your jump height and distance. *Bloodthirsty - Build up Adrenaline in combat then trigger brutal melee fatalities. *Cornered Animal - Your attack damage is significantly increased when your Health is low. *Forceful Throw - Hurl objects with greater force. *Iron Roots - Knockdowns are much less likely to affect you. *Leech Cuts - You gain Health when inflicting sword damage or assassinating enemies. *Reflexes - Block to deflect projectiles. *Snap Reaction - Quick reflexes seem to slow time briefly when an enemy spots you. *Solid Landing - Falling from a significant height creates a shockwave on impact, affecting nearby enemies and objects. *Whirlwind - Sword attack speed is slightly faster. Gallery assassinations and nonlethal takedowns.png|Assassinations and Nonlethal Takedowns tutorial. combat.png|Combat tutorial. Block.png|Blocking tutorial. Counter attack.png|Counter-attack tutorial. drop assassination.png|Drop Assassination tutorial. leaning.png|Leaning tutorial. stealth.png|Stealth tutorial. Coldridge drop assassination.png|Corvo poised to perform a drop assassination. assassination.gif|Corvo performing a drop assassination (GIF). Tallboy dropkill.gif|Corvo drop assassinating a tallboy (GIF). sewers chain climb.png|Corvo climbing a chain. zh:自然能力 Category:Abilities